Psy Duckie Yuan
by brandy mallory
Summary: What happens when you turn the whole ToS crew into Pokemon? This Fanfic! Mostly from Yuan's point of view [rated T for langauge]
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: ANOTHER FANFIC! And I plan to actually keep up with this one. Anyway, basically, the whole ToS crew is turned into Pokemon. Sounds weird? Well duh. I wrote it, it HAS to be weird. Anyway, here's the fic. But first, Rom?

Rom (Brandy Mallory's Disclaimer reader person): Brandy Mallory does not own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon. She is not making any money off this fanfic.

Excellent! On with my new fic!))

* * *

One-day, the Tales of Symphonia crew, and Yuan, were hanging out in Lloyd's backyard watching reruns of Pokemon. The ten of them were really bored. Very bored, SUPER BORED. So bored that the deepest darkest pits of hell could not be more boring.

"I'm bored."

"Lloyd, you're always bored."

"Shut it Genis."

So the all mighty author (that's me!) sent a giant lightning bolt down. Suddenly the whole word went bright and they were all knocked out. DUH, DUH, DUH.

* * *

"Ohhh, my head." Yuan sat up and looked around him into the darkness, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A few minutes later, "I'm here," said Lloyd's voice from beside him, "Where ever here is."

"What the heck happened?" Yuan asked, thinking maybe Lloyd would know. And maybe Lloyd had something for his headache.

It took Lloyd a few minutes to answer, "Like I know!"

"Um, guys?" Presea said from the other side of Yuan, "I think I'm a Snubbull."

"What?" Yuan asked, and suddenly the sun came up, allowing Yuan to see that they were in a forest. And that Presea was indeed a funny pink Pokemon.

"What the hell?" Lloyd said after a minute.

Yuan looked over to see that Lloyd was now a Slowpoke. Literally.

"Lloyd! You're a Slowpoke!"

Presea/Snubbull looked at Yuan, "Um Yuan?"

"What Presea? My head was already hurting before you and Lloyd turned into things!"

"I think you're a Psyduck."

"Holy crap I'm a Slowpoke!" Lloyd/Slowpoke said shocked.

Yuan/Psyduck looked down at his now webbed and yellow hands, "Ahh!"

He ran, or should I say, waddled, over to the closest pond and looked at his reflection, "Oh my Goddess. I'm a duck!" He felt his peak and the three little hairs on his head, "And I have suck a headache!"

"Well that's because all Psyducks have headaches because of their psychokinetic powers." Presea said, coming up behind him and looking at her own reflection.

"Whoa! Yuan! You're a duck!" Lloyd said in the background.

Yuan sighed, "I wondered what happened to every one else."

"Probability of them being around here somewhere, 80. Probability of them also being Pokemon, 70. Probability of this being some weird fanfic by Brandy Mallory, 100."

Yuan swore, "Curse you Brandy Mallory, I always end up seeming dumb in her fics."

"Actually I'd say Lloyd got the worst role here," Said a voice from the water.

"Probability of that being one of our friends, 99"

And it was. Raine, who was now a Chinchou (Blue, fish type thingy, with the glowing antenna things+'s for eyes); swam around the surface of the water.

"Raine!" Yuan said happily, "Aren't you afraid of water?"

It took Raine a second to realize this, "OMG!" She promptly jumped onto the shore. Luckily Chinchou can live out of water, I think.

"What the hell do we do now?" Yuan asked, doing the cute head flop thing that Psyducks always do.

"HELP!" cried Zelos' voice from the trees.

Yuan, Raine and Presea quickly ran to see what was wrong. They found the once red haired Chosen under a tree, sobbing.

"Zelos?" Yuan asked.

Zelos looked up at him, "Look at what's happened to my beautiful face! I'm a worm!"

And he was. In fact he was a Wurmple, the cute red and white-ish, horned caterpillar thing.

"I'm so ugly!" Zelos continued to sob.

Yuan patted him on the… back? "It's ok. You're still cuter than Lloyd."

Lloyd, who had just made his way over, looked at Raine, "When did you show up Professor?"

Raine sighed, "We really need to find every one else."

"Zelos! You're a worm!"

Presea nodded, "And figure out how to return to our normal bodies."

"I miss my hair." Yuan said randomly.

Zelos, still sobbing, "I miss my good looks."

Lloyd, "Hey! You insulted me!"

Raine stared walking off into the bush, "Come on guys. I hate to tell you but we're quite weak for Pokemon. We need to find Kratos and the others."

Yuan put his hands on his hips, which would look SOO cute, "Why? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Yuan, this isn't the time or the fanfic!" Raine said grumpily and they all started into the forest.

* * *

((Pretty short, I'm sorry. If you've never read my stuff before you can check my profile for the reason I write short chapters. Also I'm not TOTALLY sure on Regal's and Genis' Pokemon forms. (I'll take suggestions) Don't worry, a lot more of the ToS people will be making guest appearances later on, so if you want to see a certain character as a certain Pokemon just say so and I'll see if it fits! Thanks for reading! Tune in next chapter to see what Kratos is! –giggles- Review!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, I'm actually updating something after I post it. You are all so very amazed, I can tell. So anyway, everyone kind of wonder who Kratos would be, and now you will find out. You'll also find out the actual plot of the story very soon, like, next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who suggested things for me! I actually ended up doing the COMPLETE opposite of what I planned to do this morning.

-laughs evilly- And yes, every one might want to know why I gave Yuan, who is so utterly cool, such an "uncool" pokemon. Well, truth is, I like Psyduck. He's cute but funny. And I tend to like to screw my favorite characters over. Where as I HAD to give Kratos a cool Pokemon, because I think it's illegal not to.

It's sad, my authors notes are probably longer than the actually chapter…

Rom: "Brandy Mallory does not ToS or Pokemon. And everyone is OOC, like normal…

Enjoy! Also this chapter is more about Kratos than Yuan, who the fic is named after…))

* * *

Kratos woke up and rubbed his face with his paws. He wondered why he was sleeping on the ground, it really wasn't like him to fall asleep in the middle of the woods- holy crap! Paws?

He looked down at his paws, which were all paw like and such, "What is going on here?"

"Kratos? Is that you?"

Kratos looked at what seemed to be a talking Dratini, that was sticking it's head out of a pond, "Huh?"

"It's me, Genis." The Dratini, I mean, Genis, did a back flip, "And for some stupid reason I don't have arms or legs and I am very annoyed!"

The auburn, umm, well, I guess he's not auburn any more, shook his head, and was surprised to find he had a mane. He walked up to Genis's pond and looked inside, "Wow. At lest I'm not a Psyduck." Kratos was… Entei! Yes, the hot Kratos was now a scary dog type thing that looks ever so cool and even partly stared in his own Pokemon movie. Of course, in reality it was Charzard who got all the credit. He's also very hard to catch in Gold and Silver, you only get one attack in before he runs away and it takes you another hour to find him again, specially since the Pokemon location on your Pokedex COMPLETELY SUCKS.

Anyway.

Before Kratos/Entei could get a good grip on what the hell was going on, he heard a crash from the bushes.

"Ouch," Said a Murkrow who seemed to have crash-landed, "I'll never try to fly again."

"I agree." Said a Oddish who was lying upside-down in a berry bush, apparently having been riding the said Murkrow, "You need more practice Sheena."

"Sheena?" Kratos said looking down at the crow thing, "You're a bird?"

"Well I'd say that was rather obvious," She said sharply, "Now can you help me and Regal up, he doesn't exactly have hands."

"REGAL?" He turned to look at the Oddish.

The Oddish, who was still upside down in a berry bush, sighed, "I assure you this is true."

Genis, who had randomly, I don't know, slithered up to the three, laughed, "You're a plant."

"Well at least I still have legs."

"Damn it."

Kratos interrupted this conversation; "I think it'd be best if we found Yuan and the others."

"Can I come too?" asked a random Jigglypuff, who as it turned out, (since the author is too lazy to write much of an intro) was Colette.

Sheena quickly flew up and sat on top of Kratos's head.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily.

"Well I can't fly very well, and obviously you're the fastest and largest of all of us. So you'll carry us."

"What? No way!"

Regal, who had hoped out of the berry bush and onto Entei's back with Colette, sighed, "I regret to say it's the fastest way."

"Hey!" Genis shouted from the ground, "What about me?"

Jigglypuff, err, Colette, clapped her hands together, "I know! You can carry him in your mouth!"

"What?" Genis and Kratos shouted at the same time.

"Hey, that could work." Sheena said, flexing her wings.

And so, Kratos, who was now Entei, was traveling through the forest with a Murkrow on his head that was actually a female ninja; a walking plant that looked like an onion a.k.a. company president and a round, pink Chosen on his back and a half elf Dratini in his mouth; at an amazingly high speed, trying to find the rest of their friends who where actually a pissed off duck, a slow-poke turned Slowpoke, a red-haired Chosen worm, a Snubbull slash axe girl and a fish with plus signs for eyes that had a deep love for ruins.

Could things get any weirder?

* * *

Apparently yes.

In some island off the coast.

Mewtwo laughed evilly staring at a glass tube thingy that held a cute pink flying kitten thing whose name was my first email address, "Soon I shall revive you Mew! I mean, Martel!"

A large Ariados (spider, orange, yellow, black and purple, fangs) spun its way down from the ceiling, "Lord Yggdrasill? Your tea is ready." It held out some tea for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo a.k.a. Yggy, took the tea, "Thanks Pro," and gulped it down, "Where was I?"

"Something about reviving your sister. Even though in Pokemon Mewtwo is Mew's clone, and you're Mew's brother. Obviously someone totally messed with the Pokemon plotline to make this work," Said the Ariados.

"Oh well," Yggy began laughing again, then suddenly stopped, "Hey wait! If Lloyd was hanging out with his dad and Yuan then obviously they should have defeated me and saved Martel already! So why am I still trying to restore her?"

"Plot hole?"

"Good enough for me!"

* * *

((And that is the end of the second chapter. It really didn't get good till the end. If you don't like the current Pokemon, well, just wait for a while… hee hee hee. So yeah, a lot of the choices were completely random and strange… but yeah. What else did I want to type? Um… Next chapter: something happens! Request your fav. Pokemon appearance now!

Rom: "This is dumb…"

-Turns Rom into Jirachi-

Rom: "Ah! I have funny teal colored rectangles on my head!"

Every time you review, Martel saves a Skitty.))


End file.
